


Blake's Big Score

by Kiiratam



Series: Tandem Tests with RWBY & JNPR [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, Chases, F/F, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: The place: Gem13, a jewelry store in Vale's high-end district. Prices starting in the low thousands!The time: Just after midnight, seven minutes after the police patrol passed by, and two minutes before their patrol comes back.The culprits: The Poison Panther and the Ghost-Faced Lotus, under orders from the Prince of Thieves.The odds: Not great.Takes place between Volumes 1 and 2. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Blake's Big Score

**Author's Note:**

> [Recommended listening.](https://youtu.be/kON_KRmFRKk)

In her Grimm mask, Blake glanced at Ren. She signed, _Ready?_

  
He nodded once, expressionless in his blank white mask, poised over the jewelry case with glassbreaker in hand. They didn't have time to be neat. It was smash-and-grab at this point.

  
Turning her attention back to the safe, Blake hovered her hand over the handle. The glove on her hand was good enough to fool the biometric scanner - long enough to get it open, at least. After that, all hell would break loose. She counted down with her hand, _5, 4, 3_, counting out the last two by nodding her head. She needed both her hands.

  
She pulled the safe open as fast as she could, using both hands. The teeth in the door sprung back open almost as soon as she'd dragged it open, as the scanner realized something was wrong. Behind her, Ren broke open the jewelry case.

  
Blake wasn't sure which one woke up the alarm system, but it didn't really matter. Red lights flashed on as she swept the contents of the safe into her backpack, and she heard the tinkle of jewelry as Ren gathered them up. They had, at absolute most, ten seconds before everything was locked down. A 500 lien card missed the mouth of her bag and went tumbling off. Blake didn't even follow where it wound up, just closed her backpack and slung it as she ran. She slapped Ren's back as she charged forward, snapping her fingers and pointing at the window. The security shutters were already starting to descend.

  
Ren threw the glassbreaker, his Aura turning it into a pink streak. It lodged into the window, and the entire pane shattered with a pink pulse. Hurling herself face first through the empty space, Blake caught the glassbreaker as it fell, and whipped Gambol Shroud off her back. She lifted it high, the flat of the scabbard up, and set her legs. Ren was already running towards her, stuffing his bag of loot into his shirt.

  
The shutter screamed downwards, and Blake caught it on Gambol Shroud, testing her weapon and Aura against the engine driving it, and the Gravity Dust worked into it.

  
She won - for now. And Ren was out the window, safe on the pavement, and Blake sidestepped out of the shutter's path, letting it slide off Gambol Shroud. It hit the ground hard enough to raise concrete dust.

  
Ren tapped her shoulder and pointed, signing. _Sirens there. Rooftops?_

  
Blake shook her head. Cops kept to the streets, or the skies if they had air support. Huntresses had the rooftops. She didn't have the handcode to tell Ren what she wanted, so she just signed, _Follow_.

  
She darted into the nearest alleyway, and leapt up, bouncing from one side of the alley to the other, gaining height. Between the third and fourth story she stopped, fingers jammed into a mortar-less gap. Beckoned at Ren, and set off, staying between the streets and the rooftops. It was tougher going, and slower, but people were bad at checking their verticals. Up _or_ down. They just needed to get outside the police cordon that was probably springing up now, and they'd be safe. As safe as they got, at least.

  
Blake could hear Ren behind her, keeping her pace. Not as quiet, but quiet enough. She hoped.

  
They sped along, checking that the streets were clear before hurdling across them. Pausing to check the roofline for silhouettes. At least the moon and her fragments were bright tonight. It made stealth harder, but it made anyone on the rooftops dead obvious to spot.

  
Almost there.

  
Almost.

  
From the street, someone got lucky. A uniform shouted "Stop right there, criminal scum!" and aimed her net gun upwards at them. Ren was in the middle of his jump, he couldn't dodge.

  
Blake threw him Gambol Shroud, holding the ribbon of it. He caught it, and Blake used it to fling him up out of the alleyway. He'd land a good distance away, and there wasn't a cop alive who could catch Ren on foot. But Ren wasn't Yang; they hadn't practiced this. She couldn't rely on Ren knowing when to let go. So she just let go of the ribbon, throwing her gun and sword away with Ren.

  
Which just left Blake, unarmed except for her scabbard, with a uniform well and aimed in on her. The net gun fired - already expanding, the caged lightning that would stun her already charring the air - and hit her shadow-clone.

  
Blake allowed herself a laugh and scurried up the side of the alley, onto the rooftop, before the cop could reload.

  
Just her luck. A Huntress. Taller than Yang, with deep blue hair and a pair of curved swords in her hands. Looked like Gravity Dust set on the back of the blades.

  
Whoever she was, she had good reactions. She whipped her blades back to the sheaths on her back, and flung them forward, sending two more swords spinning at Blake.

  
Blake dived forward, pushing out of the dive into a leap forward, closing the distance, Gambol Shroud's scabbard in hand and aiming for the Huntress' eyes.

  
Even with momentum on her side, Blake didn't have the power to win. The Huntress had used both of her swords to block Blake's one, and she was taller and stronger. Not Yang strong, definitely not Nora strong, but her height and the extra sword made the difference moot right now.

  
"White Fang." The Huntress hissed.

  
Blake roared in her face, and followed it up with a smoke bomb. As the Huntress staggered, coughing and blind, Blake dropped low, under the predictable forward assault, and darted past, sweeping her scabbard at knee height. She connected with _something_, but she didn't really care what. She was already past, to the edge of the rooftop, and leaping to the next roof. Speed was her only defense now.

  
She heard the whirl of steel, and left a shadow-clone in her place, leaping back and to the left. They never expected you to backtrack. If they had a gun, that didn't help you much. But for a slower weapon- the swords whirled back towards the Huntress, drawn by the attuned Gravity Dust- any miss was a major setback.

  
By the time the Huntress threw her swords again, it was mostly out of frustration. She'd lost Blake, who was back to bouncing along between the sides of alleyways. She hoped Ren had made a safe landing.

  
Blake's scroll chimed. She glanced around, and leapt up to the edge of the rooftop, seating herself on the edge, and pulling off her mask. Pulling out her scroll, she opened it to see her instructor beaming back at her with rosy cheeks. "Oh, very well done, Miss Belladonna! Mr. Ren has already made a safe landing, and you just crossed the boundary line. I'll need to total your take for the final score, but I'm confident you'll pass with flying colors!"

  
"Thank you, Professor Tauros." Every time, she had to remind herself that he was no relation. He wasn't even a Faunus. It helped that he was as big as four Adams, with a relentlessly jolly disposition.

  
"And bonus points for besting Huntress Lazule! She's no slouch, and she prides herself on stopping many of my students. And being a police liaison hasn't slowed her down any."

  
Blake nodded.

  
"Now, you're a bit far away from our command center. Mr. Ren has already returned. Would you like me to have the police bring you back, or do you have transport? I believe Huntress Lazule is only a few blocks away."

  
"I have a friend nearby, waiting to give me a ride."

  
"Always a step ahead! That's why you do so well in Stealth and Security, Miss Belladonna! I'll see you shortly." He ended the call.

  
Blake typed a short message into her scroll, and hit send. She rolled it back up and stuffed her Grimm mask into her backpack, on top of all the fake lien. Blake made her way down to the ground at the mouth of the alley.

  
A customized motorcycle roared up to her. The driver pulled it to a halt, bracing herself and pulling her helmet off. Yang smiled at her. "How are you, Fellow Citizen? You need a lift? Maybe to a club where everyone can see how beautiful you are, and you can spend your honestly-earned lien?" Yang pulled the black helmet off the back of Bumblebee and offered it to her.

  
Blake took it, smiling back. "Something like that." She hopped onto Bumblebee, and put her helmet on and her feet up. Grabbed onto Yang. "You know where we're going?"

  
"Ren sent me directions." Yang put her helmet back on. "You're sure we can't keep any of the lien?"

  
"Absolutely. They made sure there's no way to clean it."

  
"Pity. I was looking forward to a life of crime."

  
Blake clung tightly to Yang as they roared through the streets. Definitely the best way end a test. Maybe they could stop somewhere on the way back to Beacon, and have a midnight snack... It wasn't like either of them had classes tomorrow.


End file.
